Kyo & Tohru, my first love!
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Kyo and Tohru just moved out together out of Shigure's house. (They've been dating for a while after the curse was broken.) Anyways if you like Fruits basket and Lemons then I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Riceballs! :D So I usually don't do any other fanfiction's besides Divergent, but I really wanted to do a fruits basket fanfiction, so here we are! I hope you guys Enjoy and Rated M. For some lemons in upcoming chapters! And here's some reminders in case if you haven't read the manga to fruits basket, and also if you need updates on whats happening!**

 **The Zodiac curse is broken, Kyo and Tohru just finished highschool and are also dating. (They have been for a while.) Anyways he asks her to move away with him to a new place about an hour away from where they lived in that house with Shigure and Yuki. So she does, and basically this story is what happens when they move out and live together, so yeah:P**

 **REMINDER: I do NOT own Fruits basket. And also Lemons for upcoming chapters!**

Kyo's P.O.V. (Part of view- P.O.V. stands for in case if your wondering:P)

It's been two days since Tohru and I moved into our new house, and it's been a little lonely without other people in the house. Although I do love being here with Tohru, she makes me happy and I'm in love with her.

It still sounds weird to say that we're dating, but we are, and I've never cared about or loved someone so much other than Tohru. (Besides my master though, but I love Tohru in a different way.)

I can remember when me and Tohru found the house we just moved into and we loved this house so much. It's perfect for two people, and to top it off there's a Jacuzzi on the small back deck that we can relax in. We haven't gone in it yet, but we are going to soon.

And this house is so perfect for us, mainly because I got a job at a dojo near by training students and our house is about five minutes away from the dojo. So when me and Tohru found this house, we were so excited.

I hear the front door open and close to our house, and I know it's Tohru. She went by the neighbors house to introduce herself, while I stayed here to help make dinner. I figured she should do it since she's better at talking to people, and also we had pots on the stove that were cooking so I couldn't leave the kitchen.

Tohru walks into the kitchen smiling, her gorgeous blue eyes staring right at me. I love her face, she's so beautiful.

"I met our new neighbors, they are so nice! They are newly weds, and they invited us over to a party they are having in a couple of days!" Tohru says excitedly.

"That's great, I hope they don't come over to our house anytime soon though because we still haven't finished unpacking boxes yet that came in the move." I say smiling at her.

"Yeah that's true..." Tohru says, like she was thinking about something.

"Dinner's almost ready." I say. "We can eat in the living room tonight if you want and watch a movie."

"Okay, that sounds like fun!" She says joyfully.

* * *

Kyo's P.O.V.

After we had eaten dinner, me and Tohru were sitting on the couch (it's a very big couch), and we were watching a movie about a cat. (Tohru chose the movie, obviously.)

It's about ten thirty, and the movie had just ended. I was sitting on the couch, with Tohru in between my legs, and her back to my chest. My hand was wrapped around her's, as I looked down to see her eye's closed.

She was so beautiful, even when she's asleep.

She must have fallen asleep during the movie. I don't want to wake her up though, so I pull the blanket down from where it was folded on the couch and put it over her and I.

I make myself comfy, and put a pillow behind my back. And we fall asleep like this, her in my arms.

I want it to stay this way forever.

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

I wake up in a different place than usual, the living room. I move a little to get up, only to find that there was an arm wrapped around my waist and holding me tightly.

I must've fallen asleep on the couch with Kyo which has never happened before (me sleeping with him I mean).

It makes me happy that we slept together last night, but also a little nerve racking. I've never slept in the same bed as a guy, so I didn't know what to expect. However it felt the same as if I had fallen asleep on my own.

I smile, and slowly sit up without waking Kyo up. I put the blanket on him so he won't get cold, as I get up, and decide I should go ahead and make breakfast.

So I do just that.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, I was standing in the kitchen, stirring food in a pot on the stove when I felt arms wrap around me from behind.

"Good morning Tohru." I heard Kyo say.

I smile, I bet he's in a good mood because we had both fallen asleep together on the couch. I could feel him hugging me.

"Good morning Kyo." I say. "I made breakfast for you if your hungry."

"I am." He says.

It got quiet for a minute before Kyo said something.

"Sorry about falling asleep on the couch last night with you." He says, mumbling into my back/shoulder. "I just didn't know if I should've woken you up or not. I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

I turn around and look at him. He looks kind of awkward which is funny to me, so I laugh.

"What?" He asks smiling.

"You don't have to apologize, I liked sleeping on the couch with you!" I say happy.

He smiles at me and holds my hand. "I totally understand if you don't want to or aren't ready yet... But do you maybe want to watch a movie in my room with me and you can just sleep with me in my bed from now on? Like I said I totally understand if you don't want to. Like I won't be offended if you don't want to."

I smile and hug him. I'm in love with him.

"I'll sleep with you in your bed, I don't mind. And watching movie's with you sounds fun!"

"Are you sure you want to? I mean I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He says, wrapping his arms around me as he hugs me back.

"I'm positive." I say.

He smiles.

* * *

Kyo's P.O.V.

It's night time, and Tohru and I are laying in my bed watching a movie on my TV in my room. We were watching an action movie, because it was my turn tonight to choose the movie we were gonna watch.

Tohru had laid her head on my chest, her leg entwined with mine. I ran my fingers through her hair, as I laid there not even focusing on the movie. I was more concerned about Tohru, asleep on my chest.

I could feel my little "friend" get excited, just thinking about the fact that there's an extremely beautiful girl lying on my chest makes me horny, and I want Tohru so bad.

I had a thought in my head of Tohru like that. Her face blushing, sweat coming down her face, her beautiful body, her moaning and crying.

Stop it! I can't think about Tohru like that, she's so innocent and I can't hurt her; I won't. I shake my head and try to focus on the movie now, so I could distract myself from Tohru lying on my chest.

* * *

The movie is over, and the end of the movie credits are scrolling down the screen of the TV.

I move the slightest bit, to turn off the tv by getting the remote on the bedside table. But I accidentally woke Tohru up when I moved. She looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." I say.

"It's okay." She says tiredly.

"Tohru?"

"Yes Kyo?"

She was looking up at me with her gorgeous face, it was hard for me to say what I was going to say.

"Do you regret... living with me?" I ask.

She looks up at me with a confused/worried face.

"No I don't Kyo-Kun! Not all all. I love living with you!" She says. "Is something wrong?"

I smile at her but she and I both know it was a fake smile.

"The reason I asked is because..." I say, nervously. "You'd be living in a house with me, and adult male. And I didn't know if you'd be scared or not to live with me. Especially if it was just going to be me and you..."

"What do you me-" She said not finishing her sentence, realizing what I meant.

"It's just I didn't want you to be freaked out because you'd only be living with me and if things were to get intimate..." I say kind of quietly.

"Kyo I knew what I was doing when I said I had wanted to live with you. I knew that things might get intimate... But I also thought a lot about my future, and I do want to live with you. I want you to be in my future and I couldn't imagine having anyone else by my side." She says. "I love you."

I smiled, I was so happy.

"Tohru I love you so much." I say. "you don't have to answer this, you really don't if you don't want to but... Can I kiss you?" I asked, my face very close to her's at this point.

She smiled a little. "Yes." She said, practically whispering against my lips. I pressed my lips gently against hers as she pressed hers against mine.

I'm in love with Tohru Honda.

 **Stay around for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy!:D**

Tohru's P.O.V.

Kyo kisses me, and I felt a fire in the pit of my stomach, like a little ball of light that made me want him more.

I didn't want to be the one to make the first move, so I waited for him to do it.

As we were kissing, I felt his hands place themselves on my hips. I smiled slightly through kissing, and slowly wrapped my hands around the back of his neck, running my fingers through his soft hair. I knew he was smirking as we were kissing because I had done that.

A little after five minutes had passed, and by this point he was not on top of me- but close to being on top of me. My hands were still playing with his hair as we kissed. I felt his tongue poking at my mouth entrance, he wanted in.

I remember my mom telling me when I was younger that I should never kiss a boy if I didn't mean it. Girls shouldn't toy with a guys heart if they are just doing it to be mean.

But I did mean it, I love Kyo so much and I wanted him to know.

I let him drive his tongue into my mouth, as we both kissed. This is probably one of the most intimate times we've ever had, we don't usually kiss that often and we've never made out, but tonight was different. Tonight it felt as if I wanted him to kiss me and never let go.

I knew I was getting turned on... Which is embarrassing but its the truth, it happens to everyone. I knew I felt embarrassed because I was thinking about "that" when we were making out. But I couldn't help it, Kyo was making me feel so good, just by kissing me too. Imagine what he could make me feel if we did other things... I felt myself blush deeply.

Right as we were kissing deeply, we both heard Kyo's cell phone ring on the bedside table beside us. We broke apart, his forehead touching mine, our breath's still heavy from just making out. But before he had a chance to get the cellphone, it stopped ringing.

He smiles a little and then starts to speak.

"We should probably go to sleep." He says.

"Okay." I say smiling, not really wanting him to stop kissing me though.

He lays next to me, turns off the lamp on the bedside table and wraps his arm around me. I smile.

"Tohru I love you so much." I heard him say as I fell asleep.

"I love you Kyo."

* * *

Kyo's P.O.V.

I hear the doorbell ring, and my eyes open. Tohru was asleep next to me, my arms wrapped around her. She was so beautiful, even when she was asleep. Her lips a pink rosy color, her hair falling around her face.

I decided I should get up to answer the door, but I didn't want to leave this spot. I wanted to stay in this bed here forever with Tohru.

The doorbell rang again though, and I slowly unwrapped my arms out from around Tohru and got off the bed slowly.

I walk to the front door and open it to find a guy standing there- he looked about two or three years older than me.

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"Hey! I'm your new neighbor from next store, my name is Kanaki. My wife and I just got married and we've been living here for about a year now next door." He says.

"Oh hey. I'm Kyo, my girlfriend- Tohru and I live here together."

He laughs a little. "I remember those days when me and my wife dated, it was fun times." He says. "Anyways we're having a party at our house tonight if you and your girlfriend want to come."

I was going to say no, but I know Tohru would want to go. "Sure. What time?" I ask.

"It starts at eight o clock tonight. We're just having a couple of other neighbors come over and also some friends." He smiles. "Also if you want to hang out ever, just knock on our door and I'm there."

"Okay. See you tonight." I say, as he says goodbye and I shut the door. I make sure to lock the door too, he seemed a little off and it was creeping me out. I heard Tohru say my name from the kitchen.

I walk in and see Tohru, rubbing her eyes from just waking up. She's so adorable. I walk over to her and hold her hand. She smiles.

"Who was that?"

"It was our neighbor, he was inviting us to the party tonight."

"Oh yay it's tonight?! We might get to meet some more new neighbor's!" Tohru says excitedly.

I laugh a little and hug her. "You're so cute."

She was blushing as I held her in the kitchen.

* * *

Kyo's P.O.V.

It's later on that day, and it's eight o clock that night. Me and Tohru were walking up our neighbors driveway, my hand practically clung to her's. I was so nervous, mainly because growing up I never went to parties due to the fact that we had the zodiac curse and we didn't want anyone in the family to transform if we went to a party with other people.

But now that's changed and I can go to hang out with people and go to parties, because the curse was lifted.

Tohru looked up at me, I knew she could tell I was nervous. She smiled at me.

"It's okay Kyo-kun." She says. I smile back, as long as Tohru is with me I'm not scared.

Tohru knocks on the front door, and the guy who showed up at our house earlier opened the front door and smiled. What was his name? Oh yeah, Kanaki.

"Well hello there! I was hoping you guys would come tonight!" He says, as he hugs Tohru. I could tell Tohru felt uncomfortable, she didn't expect to be hugged by him.

I had a moment of jealousy, I know he was only hugging her to be polite, but I can't stand it when other guys even hug her or say hello.

I don't know, maybe I'm just being selfish and want her all to myself.

He shakes my hand and then we both come into his house. We were greeted by his wife as soon as we walked in.

After we had met a lot of people, Kanaki offered to take me to his basement to where he had a pool table, and karaoke and what not. I told him I should stay with Tohru but knowing Tohru, she'd want me to have fun so I went with him. And also he said his wife would be with Tohru.

"I'll be back." I say to Tohru. "I'm just going down to the basement with Kanaki for a while."

"Okay!" Tohru says smiling.

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

It's been about an hour, and I can feel my head pounding. I felt kind of funny, and I didn't know why. I was drinking the soda in my cup when Kanaki's wife came over to me, she looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asks me. "You don't look good and you've been drinking alcohol beverages for about an hour now."

"These drinks are alcoholic?" I ask in a state of panic.

"Yeah... Did you not know that?" She asks jokingly.

"I thought that it was soda..." I say. "How many of these have I had?"

"I think about four cups of it." She says.

I felt my head pound, and I held my head with my hand. I must be drunk.

"I'll go get Kyo, maybe you should go home if your not feeling good." She says, as she goes downstairs to get Kyo from the basement. I sit down on the couch.

I'm starting to feel funny...

Kyo's P.O.V.

I'm talking to Kanaki about where Tohru and I used to live, when his wife comes up to us looking worried.

"Hey Kyo, um so I accidentally gave Tohru alcohol, and she's not doing so good right now."

I start to panic, where's Tohru now? Is she okay? Does she need a doctor?

"Why the hell would you give her alcohol?" I ask. Kanaki's wife doesn't answer. I run up the stairs, going to Tohru.

When I get upstairs Tohru was sitting on the couch, holding her head in her hands. She looked sick, her face was pale when she looked up at me.

"Are you okay Tohru?" I ask, kind of worried.

"Yeah..." She says, dazing off. "I think I need to see that guy."

"What guy?" I asked confused.

"The seahorse." She says, giggling.

She must have been talking about Hatori, and she does need to see him. She might be really sick.

"Why don't we go home?" I say. "You probably need sleep."

She nods her head, but I really don't think she understands what I'm saying.

I help her stand up, but as soon as she takes one step she falls over. I catch her, and decided I would just carry her out of the party to our house. We live right beside these neighbors anyways.

"Tohru I'm gonna pick you up, okay?"

"Okay..." She says.

I pick her up and carry her out of the party, heading back home to our house.

* * *

When we get home, I sit Tohru on the couch.

"Stay here." I say in a commanding voice. "I'm gonna go call Hatori to see if he can come over and check on you."

I then look at the clock on our living room wall, its already ten o clock. I don't think he'd drive here at ten o clock at night to check on Tohru. Maybe I should just call him tomorrow...

"Kyo I don't feel good..." She says, laughing a little.

"Let's go upstairs and lie down in bed okay? That might make you feel better."

"Okay..."

I pick her up again and carry her upstairs. Lucky for me, she doesn't weigh that much. So it wasn't hard for me to carry her.

We got upstairs and I put her down on my bed. I made her lie down, as I pulled the blankets over her. I laid down next to her and started playing with her hair.

She looked at me, smiling. She started to giggle.

"What?" I ask.

"Your pretty."

I laugh, she must be really drunk. I've never seen Tohru act this goofy before.

"Your very pretty too." I say. She smiles at me.

"Did you call the seahorse?" She asks.

I laugh a little. "No I didn't because he probably wouldn't be able to drive out here at ten o clock at night. I'll call him in the morning."

"Okay..." She says. "Kyo I feel really hot."

I felt her forehead and she did feel hot, I think she had a fever.

"Stay right here, I'm gonna go get an ice pack from the fridge." I say.

I had gone downstairs to get an ice pack out of the freezer, and when I came back up I found Tohru on the bed, unbuttoning her shirt and her hair was down.

I practically run over to her and grab her hands right as she was fixing to un do the middle button to her shirt. I could now see her lace white bra, and her hair looked a little messy as she had a light blush on her cheeks. I could feel myself get erected, and she hasn't even done anything.

I started to panic, I've never had a situation like this happen to me before.

"What are you doing?" I ask nervously.

"It's hot in here." Tohru says.

"Tohru you can't take your shirt off in front of me."

"Why not?" She asks pouting. "It's really hot in here."

"Because Tohru you're drunk and I don't think you'd want me to see you in your bra now when your drunk and you don't know what your doing." I say.

"Okay..." Tohru says, frowning a little.

I made her lay down as I put the ice pack on her forehead.

After a couple of minutes, she wasn't hot anymore but definitely was still drunk. I kept trying to look at her face but her breasts showing through her shirt in her white lace bra was distracting me.

"Tohru can you do me a favor?" I ask. She nods her head and smiles. "Will you button up your shirt for me?"

"Why?" She asks.

"Because um..." I say, trying to explain to her why she NEEDS to button up her shirt. I could feel my erection getting harder, which isn't good. I didn't want to pounce on Tohru because I couldn't control myself.

"Oh I know! Why don't you take off your shirt and I'll take off mine and it'll be even?" She says.

"Tohru..." I say laughing a little. "That probably wouldn't help the situation at all."

"Why not?" She asks in a child like voice.

"Because I don't want to see you without your shirt off." I say.

She suddenly looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "You don't?" She says in almost a crying voice.

"Tohru that's not what I meant..." I say. She starts to cry, her big beautiful blue eyes getting wet with tears, and I feel so bad. I just made Tohru cry.

I hug Tohru instantly. "Tohru that's not what I meant." I say. I knew I had to say it, I had to if I wanted her to stop crying.

"Tohru I've wanted to see you without a shirt on for a long time now, I just don't think it should be tonight when your drunk and I don't want to take advantage of you. That'd be wrong."

"Okay..." She says sniffling into my shirt.

"So no more crying okay?" I say. She nods her head and she looks up at me, she smiled slightly at me.

"Go to sleep okay? Otherwise your going to be tired tomorrow." I say.

She nods her head and I turn off the lamp next to us. I felt her get close to me, I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Kyo?" She asks.

"Yes?" I say.

"I've wanted to see you without your shirt on for a long time now too..."

I snort and laugh a little. "Okay. Goodnight Tohru I love you." I say, kissing her on her head.

"I love you too kitty."

I smile, she's still drunk. And she probably won't remember any of this in the morning.

 **next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Here's this chapter and enjoy!:P**

Tohru's P.O.V.

I wake up, and it's six in the morning. My head is pounding, and I know I'm going to throw up. I slowly get out of bed and run to the bathroom.

I flung open the toilet seat and started puking until my stomach hurt. My hands clutching the sides of the cold toilet. After a minute I was still throwing up, and I felt someone hold my hair back- Kyo. His hand rubbed my back as I threw up, and once I finished I shut the toilet lid and he looked at me worried.

"I'm gonna call Hatori to come over today, you were kind of sick last night too." He says, hugging me.

"No I couldn't trouble Hatori, I don't want to make him take off his time during his day to come check on me."

"Tohru..." Kyo says. I know he was concerned. "Promise me if you get worse I can call Hatori."

I look up at him, I know he's really worried.

"Okay..." I say.

He smiles and pushes the hair out of my face so he could see me.

"Why don't you go back to bed and rest for some time, okay?" He says.

"Kyo I'm fine-"

"Tohru please go back to bed. For me"

I know if I don't go back to bed he will only be more concerned.

"Okay." I say. He stands up and helps me up but I feel myself fall over- I felt faint. He instantly helps me up, and picks me up.

He carries me to the bed, and lays me down as he lays down next to me.

"What happened last night?" I ask.

He suddenly had a smile on his face, and I knew it was because of something I did.

"Kanaki's wife sort of gave you alcoholic drinks without you knowing." Kyo says.

"Did I do anything weird?" I ask.

He smiles, as he plays with my hair. "Don't worry about it."

I smile before I turn over to face him, and I see that he's smiling.

"What?" I ask, laughing a little. Our faces inches apart.

"I love you." Kyo says.

"I love you." I reply back.

Our faces get closer together and soon enough are lips were pressed together again. I could feel him sneak his hands on my waist, holding onto me. His touch made me want to melt into the sheets like jello.

We were kissing, as my hands held him close to me.

I had a feeling we were going to kiss more, but before we could the alarm clock went off. We both stopped kissing and Kyo turned it off.

He looked down at me smiling. I knew I was blushing a little and he laughed.

"Tohru whats your favorite color?" He asks me out of nowhere.

I give him a funny look.

"Why are you asking?" I ask.

"I want to know more about you, I feel like there's so many things I don't know yet."

I smile. "My favorite color is light blue." I say. "What's your favorite color?"

"Green." He smiles, as he lays back down beside me and we were staring at each other.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask. He grins and nods his head yes.

"I know you like martial arts, but whats a sport you've always wanted to do?"

He looks at me for a minute, as if he was thinking. "I think I would've liked swimming."

"I thought with the zodiac curse and all and since you were the cat, you wouldn't like water." I say. He smiles.

"Water is okay. I mean I bathe in it so..." He says. "I want to ask you something now."

I nod my head.

"Have you ever dated anyone before me?"

I laugh a little. "No, I was kind of scared to date anyone when my mom was alive because she always threatened to beat them up if they were to ever break up with me."

He laughs and I laugh too.

After that, we spent pretty much an hour and a half sitting on his bed talking to each other.

* * *

Kyo's P.O.V.

It's the afternoon, and Tohru is asleep in my bed. I told her she should try to sleep a little more before she gets up and starts cleaning and whatnot.

I hear a knock on our front door, and I got up from the couch and went over to open it. There stood Kanaki.

"Hey Kyo! I just wanted to make sure Tohru was okay from last night."

"Yeah she's fine, she's asleep now."

"Okay. Well since I'm here do you want to talk for a little while?"

"Sure." I say.

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

My eyes open, and Kyo's not in bed with me, he must have gone downstairs so he wouldn't wake me up. I get up, and head downstairs. As I'm walking down the stairs, I hear talking. It sounded like Kanaki- our next door neighbor.

"So have you and Tohru had sex yet?" Kanaki asks Kyo. I can't believe he just asked Kyo that. I could feel myself blushing as I stood at the top of the stairs, hearing their conversation.

"No but it's okay, I don't want to push Tohru into doing anything she doesn't want to do." Kyo says.

"Well you never know, she might want to have sex too."

I was kind of shocked... I knew Kyo loved me but I didn't know he wanted to have sex with me like I do him...

"I don't think she's ready." Kyo says.

"I thought that you want to have sex with her badly though?"

"I do but that's the problem, I don't want to hurt her. And I don't want her to be scared if we were to." Kyo replies. "She's the only person I love and truly care about. I don't want to loose her because I had forced her into having sex with me."

I smile. Kyo truly does care about me and love me.

"Well tell Tohru that you love her." Kanaki says. "Or show her you love her by doing something nice for her."

"Yeah..." Kyo says. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go check on Tohru."

I run as quietly as I can back to his bed. I jump on the bed and cover me with blankets as I pretend I'm asleep. The next minute, I hear the door open and I heard footsteps come towards the bed.

"Tohru?" I heard him whisper as he sat down on the bed next to me. I open my eyes and he's sitting there smiling.

"Hey Kyo-kun." I say.

He smiles and holds my hand.

"I'm gonna go out with Kanaki for a little while. Is that okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah!" I say smiling. "Where are you guys going?" I ask.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Kyo says as he kisses me on the head. "Stay here and be good while I'm gone."

"Okay." I reply. He smiles and then leaves the room. I wonder what him and Kanaki are going to be doing...

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

Its now seven in the afternoon, and Kyo and Kanaki left at about three o clock.

I hear the front door open and I know it's Kyo. I walk over to the front door and Kyo had just walked in.

"Hey Tohru." He says, hugging me. I hug him back, and blush- remembering what him and Kanaki had talked about earlier...

"Tohru do you want to go into the Jacuzzi tonight on the back deck?" He asks.

"Sure! It sounds like it'll be fun!"

"Do you have a bathing suit that you can wear?" Kyo asks me.

I think about it, I do have a bathing suit however its a two piece that Hana had gotten me...

"Um I do but..."

"What?" Kyo asks.

"I have a bathing suit but its a two piece..." I say awkwardly. "Do you think I should wear it?"

He laughs a little and hugs me again. "Tohru it's your decision if you want to wear it."

"Okay. I'll go put it on then." I say. He smiles.

"I'm gonna go put on my bathing suit too." Kyo says. "I'll meet you out on the back deck in a couple of minutes."

"Okay!" I say.

* * *

It's been about ten minutes since Kyo asked if I would go in the Jacuzzi with him, and I'm still in my bedroom debating on weather or not I look good in a bikini.

The bathing suit was light pink, and it was just a normal two piece bathing suit. Although it did push up my boobs a whole lot.

I look at myself in the mirror one more time before I open my door and walk to the back deck. Part of me had fear of Kyo seeing me in a two piece for the first time, another part of me wanted to see him and show off my body in a two piece swimsuit.

I get upstairs, and I see rose petals all over the floor- going towards the deck where the Jacuzzi was. I open the door to the guest bedroom that connected to the back deck.

I felt butterflies in my stomach, the good kind of butterflies though. I continued to walk until I opened the doors to the back deck and there stood Kyo in his swimming shorts.

His eyes stayed on my face, I know he wanted to look at my body so bad but he was being a polite gentleman the way he was.

"Did you do this?" I ask, smiling.

"Yeah." He says. "I know you like flowers."

I smile at him and he smiles at me back.

"You ready to go in the Jacuzzi?"

"Yep!" I say.

We both got in the Jacuzzi, him holding my hand as he helped me in.

Once we both got in the hot water, we sat there for a few minutes talking about how his day went, although he didn't tell me where he went because I guess it was a surprise.

"Tohru I have something I want to tell you." He says.

"Okay. What is it?" I ask.

He smiled a little, he looked kind of nervous.

"I just wanted to say that from the moment I met you, I knew I loved you." He says. "Maybe I didn't want to admit it because of the zodiac curse, and I had never loved anyone before so I didn't know what that felt like. But I did love you, so much. And I still do. I just wanted to tell you that your so important to me, I want to live with you and grow old with you because I can't stand not being with you."

I smiled, I felt tears in my eyes.

"Close your eyes." He says. I close my eyes like he says. A few seconds later he tells me to open them, and there sits a little black box in his hand.

"Tohru Honda I love you so much, and I don't want to be with anyone else." He opens the little black box and there stood the most gorgeous ring that I had ever seen.

"Will you marry me?"

 **More chapters coming soon!:P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! LEMONS in this chapter! Be prepared! Enjoy!:P**

Tohru's P.O.V.

I knew I was crying, Kyo just asked me to marry him! I had so many emotions going through out me that I couldn't speak.

"Yes!" I say.

He put the ring on my finger, and then instantly hugs me, and he was holding me tight.

"I love you so much." He kept saying over and over to me again.

"I love you so much too." I say, still hugging him. It got quiet for a moment, and I knew what I wanted to do. And I knew now was the perfect moment, and I was ready.

"Kyo?" I ask, speaking into his shoulder.

"Tohru?"

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" I ask. It got very quiet for a minute, before Kyo said something.

"Why would we go to the bedroom?" He asks, although I knew he knew what I was suggesting.

"I sort of heard you and Kanaki talking today." I say. "I know that you want to have sex... And I'm okay with that because... I do too."

He looked up at me, smiling. But I also knew he was shocked because I had asked for sex, and I'm sure he didn't expect that to come out of my mouth.

"Tohru I love you so much. And I'm so happy that your comfortable enough that you'd want to make love with me but... I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." I say, our lips close to one another's. "I love you Kyo."

He kisses me and I kiss him back. I felt him scoot me closer to him in the Jacuzzi, and I got closer to him.

After a few minutes, I somehow ended up on his lap- me facing him as we were kissing. We were kissing fiercely, and I felt something poke against my leg, his member was erected...

We both stopped kissing, and he looked at me with lust in his eyes.

"Let's go..." He says, and I knew what he meant.

We both got out of the Jacuzzi, and as soon as we both did he picked me up as my legs wrapped around his waist, and we were kissing. He carried me to the bed in the room that was our guest bedroom, it was the room connected to the Jacuzzi and back deck.

He laid me down on the bed, and climbed over me slowly.

"Are you okay if we stay in this room?" He asks. I nodded my head, and we go back to kissing.

His hands were practically shaking while on my hips, and I knew it was because he had wanted to do this for some time now.

We were kissing, as his big warm hands traveled up my stomach, and behind my back. He pulled apart from the kiss and looked at me to make sure it was okay.

I nodded my head yes, and he unclasped my bikini top and took it off of me.

He sat there, drinking in the sight of me without a shirt on. He had love, and lust in his eyes.

We went back to kissing, his warm hands lightly massaged my breasts. I moaned a little, I couldn't help it though. I had a big knot in my stomach that desperately needed to be untied.

His lips went to my neck, his hands still massaging my breasts. I didn't want to be the only one half naked, so I slowly drug my hands down his chest. He thrust up a bit when I had reached his swimsuit shorts.

This was the moment, for me to see all of him.

Kyo's P.O.V.

Tohru was so close to seeing me, and I was so ready to have sex with her I couldn't wait. I didn't want to attack her, so I tried to hold back.

She slowly pulled down my swim shorts, and cold air hit my member. I shivered, I wanted her so bad. I hope she wasn't scared.

I felt her light hands and her nails scrape my member and I moaned so loudly, It felt so good I couldn't contain myself. Her small hand stroked me, and I knew I was gonna cry out if she didn't stop.

I pulled her hands away from my member, and I looked down at her. She had something I had never seen in her eye's before, lust.

I knew she knew what I wanted- and I know she wanted as well. We went back to kissing, and my hands placed themselves on her hips. I then wrapped my fingers around her bathing suit bikini bottoms.

I kissed her and she kissed me back, a sign that she wanted me to keep going. I pulled down her bikini bottoms and placed them on the bed beside us.

We were kissing, fiercely, and I was so ready to be in her. To be one with her.

Tohru's P.O.V.

Kyo and I were kissing, usually I'd be embarrassed about someone seeing me naked, especially a guy, but I loved him so much and I wanted this so bad too.

We stopped kissing, and we both looked at each other. We both laughed a little, before I said something.

"Kyo, I don't have protection..." I say. He nods his head, before he grabbed the bag full of clothes he had brought in to change into after the Jacuzzi. He pulled a condom out of the bag- it was in his pants pockets.

He unwrapped the condom- his hands were shaking so bad. He put on the condom as I watched him, slowly pulling it over his member.

We went back to kissing, and before I knew it we were both ready.

"Tohru tell me if it hurts and I'll stop okay?" He says. I nod my head.

He placed himself at my entrance, and looked at me one more time before he pushed himself into me very slowly.

Eventually he was fully inside of me, and I couldn't help myself. I moaned and I wanted him to move.

"Oh please Tohru" Kyo says, moaning. "Please can I move?"

"Kyo move." I say. We both moan in ecstasy, as we started thrusting together. I was moaning and whimpering, as Kyo pulled my hips close to him, groaning and panting.

He was so hard and big, that when he moved in and out of me it was stroking my wet walls. I was moaning, it felt so amazing.

We were thrusting, holding each other close as I could feel him move in and out of me deeper and deeper.

It got to the point to where he hit that spot inside of me that made me go insane.

"Kyo please... Harder" I say, as he groans and we thrust even harder than before.

I felt him hit my spot over and over again. A spot inside of me that made me so close to my climax.

"Kyo I can't!..." I say, holding onto him.

"Tohru I can't either..." He says, groaning. "Cum with me."

We thrust so hard together, before I felt my climax come, and I had came all over on him as he kissed me. Not even a minute later, he practically yelled.

"Tohru!"

He spilled his seed inside of the condom, and collapsed on top of me, careful not to crush me.

We were breathing hard, our breath's evening out as we laid there, staring at each other.

"I love you Tohru. Thank you." He says, hugging me.

"I love you Kyo, so much."

We hugged each other and kissed one more time before he disposed of the condom in the trashcan next to the bed, and laid back down with me. His arms wrapped around me, as my head laid on his chest.

"Tohru I can't imagine life without you. I love you so much."

I smiled at him, and he kissed me on the head as we wrapped the blankets around our bodies.

"I love you Kyo, and I'm so happy to have you as my fiance."

I knew he was smiling, as we both fell asleep in the guest bedroom.

We had left the bedroom doors open to the deck, which wasn't such a good idea the next morning...

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

I was shivering in the bed, even though I had several blankets on me. I looked up, and didn't see Kyo. I saw the alarm clock- it said it was seven in the morning.

I forgot, he had work today at the Dojo. He trained martial arts until eight A.M. until four P.M.

He must be getting ready for work.

I sit up in the bed, and see him walk in the room smiling. He was fully clothed, and I wasn't (but I still had the blankets wrapped around my body) but it was still awkward for me.

"Are you okay?" Kyo asks me. "You don't look good."

Now that I think about it, I didn't feel so good either.

He came over and put his hand on my forehead. He looked really concerned.

"Tohru you feel really hot. I think you have a fever."

"Really? It seems freezing in here." I say.

He looks at the two double doors and then looks concerned.

"It was supposed to get really cold last night and this morning." He says, as he shuts the two double doors. "I must have noticed because I actually like sleeping in a room that's really cold."

He walks over to me and sits down on the bed. I knew he was worried.

"I should stay home to watch over you today." He says. "You might be really sick since we left those doors open last night and it got so cold. You might have a cold now."

"I'm fine Kyo- kun." I say. "You should go to work today, okay?" I smile.

Although he doesn't seem convinced.

"Kyo I'll be fine, okay?"

He gives me a little smile before he hugs me.

I knew I was blushing, mainly because I was naked.

"You want me to go get you some clothes?" Kyo asks, laughing a little.

"Yeah." I say. He smiles. "I'll be right back."

He comes back a few moments later, and hands me some clothes.

"I'm gonna go to work." He says. "Please stay in bed for me, okay?"

He looks at me waiting for an answer.

"Okay..." I say.

"Once you get dressed you need to go to my bedroom, it's freezing in here." He says in a commanding voice.

Kyo sits down on the bed with me and hugs me as he whispers in my ear. "Tohru last night was amazing with you. I love you."

"I love you too Kyo." I say.

He looks at me before he kisses me on the head and then stands up.

"I'm gonna go to work." He says, heading towards the door. "Please stay in bed okay?"

"Okay." I say. "Have a good day at work!"

He then leaves, and shuts the door behind him as he left the house for work.

I decided I'd get dressed.

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

Its been about an hour since Kyo left for work, and I'm laying in his bed. I was sneezing a lot, and I was getting the chills.

I know he said for me to not get up, but I really need to do the dishes.

Maybe I'll just do the dishes, and then I'll go back to bed. Besides, doing the dishes couldn't hurt me in anyway.

I get up out of bed, and go downstairs to do the dishes when I hear the phone ringing. I answer it, and Hana and Arisa are on the phone.

"Hey Tohru! Sorry for such short notice, me and Hana are coming to visit! We should be there in about ten to fifteenth minutes. Okay?"

"Uh..." I say.

"Great! We'll be there soon." Arisa says, as she hangs up.

I'm a little worried, I just had sex with Kyo last night, and I wouldn't know how to tell my friends. Or even tell them that I'm engaged.

I straighten up the living room, and the kitchen, all while feeling very dizzy and like I had a fever.

The doorbell rang, and I went to go open the door. Their stood Hana and Arisa, with big smiles on their faces.

"Tohru, Hey! We've missed you so much since you and Kyo moved!" Arisa says.

"Yes we have missed you Tohru very much." Hana says.

"I've missed you guys too!" I say, as we all hug.

"Come on in!" I say, and they both walk in. We were all standing in the living room when Arisa and Hana started asking me questions.

"So what's it like living with Kyo?" Arisa asks. "Is he bothering you? Do you need me to take him out?"

"Yes I also have wondered how it's going." Hana says.

But before I could speak, I felt myself collapse to the floor. I was holding my neck, I could barely breathe. It felt like my throat was on fire.

"Tohru!" Arisa says. "Tohru are you okay?" She kneels down with me on the floor. I could feel myself going dizzy, before I passed out.

 **Did you like the lemons?:P Also next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's this chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

Kyo's P.O.V.

I'm at the Dojo training people martial arts, and I'm a little concerned. I've texted Tohru three times today on my cell phone and I'm worried, she almost always responds.

I hear my phone ringing right as I come out of the bathroom at the Dojo, and It seems to be a number I had never seen before.

I answer it, and as I do I hear Arisa on the phone.

"Kyo? Are you there? what did you do to Tohru? why did she pass out?" Arisa asks, practically yelling.

"What happened?" I ask nervously. I hope nothing bad happened with Tohru.

"I don't know!" Arisa says. "Me and Hana came to visit Tohru and as soon as we walked in she passed out on the floor!"

My heart stopped for a split second. I hate when Tohru's sick or injured, it makes me so worried about her.

"I'm at the Dojo, I'll be home in about ten minutes. Did you call a doctor?" I ask.

"No because we didn't know who her doctor was!" Arisa says.

"I'm gonna call the sohma family doctor. I'll be there in ten minutes."

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

My eyes flutter open, why am I in my bed? I usually sleep in Kyo's bed. I look down, only to see a breathing mask on me. I took it off and sit up in bed, only to see Kyo come running in the room, hugging me.

"Tohru why didn't you call me? You scared the shit out of me!" He says, holding me close to him.

"I thought I was okay." I say. "What happened?"

"Arisa and Hana had come to visit you, and you passed out as soon as they walked in the front door of our house!" He says. "I knew I should have stayed home today with you!"

I knew he was crying, and I knew it was because he was concerned.

"I promise I'm okay now, so don't worry." I say in a soothing voice as he hugged me. He looked at me, with tear's in his eyes.

"Tohru I can't loose you." He says.

"But you didn't. I'm still here." I say. We hug again for about five minutes when Hatori walks in the room.

"Well it turns out you have asthma." Hatori says.

"Asthma?" Kyo asks.

"When a person's lungs become inflamed, narrow, and produces too much mucus so it makes it hard for a person to breathe."

Kyo just looked at me, really concerned.

"Tohru have you ever had asthma growing up?" Hatori asks me.

"No not that I can think of." I say.

"Have you recently been outside for a long period of time in cold weather?" Hatori asks, looking through his medical papers.

Kyo and I just stare at each other, we don't want Hatori to know that we had sex and left the balcony door's open. Let alone let him know that we sleep in the same bed together.

"No the only time I've ever seen Tohru outside in cold weather is if she is hanging up laundry, which it did take her a while the other day." Kyo says, covering up the fact that we had sex.

"Well that's probably what did it." Hatori says. "Here's some medicine." He handed me the medicine and then told me to get better as he left the room and shut the door behind him.

Kyo hugged me for what seemed forever, holding me tightly.

"Where's Arisa and Hana?" I ask, mumbling into Kyo's shirt.

"They left about an hour ago and said they'd call you. They had somewhere they needed to go." Kyo says.

He then lifts my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"Tohru I'm gonna take off work tomorrow, I want to be here with you in case if you pass out again."

I figured there's no point in arguing with him, he's just gonna stay home no matter what anyways.

"Okay." I say.

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

Its now nine o clock at night, and Kyo hasn't once let me leave his sight. Everywhere I go, he follows me. I love Kyo, and I know he's worried about me, but I know I'm okay.

We were sitting on the couch, my legs on top of his and his arm around my side. We were watching a movie, considering Kyo wouldn't let me get up to clean, do laundry, or anything.

The movie had just ended, and Kyo looked over at me.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

"Yeah." I say. "I think I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay."

* * *

Tohru's P.O.V.

After I had just turned off the water in the shower, and I was wrapping the towel around my body, I realized I forgot to bring clean clothes with me. What should I do? I don't want to walk out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel with Kyo there. I mean even though we've had sex, I wouldn't feel completely comfortable just stripping in front of him.

I have an idea.

I open the bathroom door and crack it a little.

"Kyo?"

"Yes Tohru?" I hear him say.

"Can you get me some clothes? I forgot to bring them."

"Are you saying my fiance is in the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her?"

"Yes." I say, laughing a little. "Can you get me my clothes?"

"I don't know, I kind of like seeing you without your clothes." Kyo says, jokingly.

"Kyo..." I say.

"Tohru..." He says in the same tone as mine.

All of a sudden, I felt the door slam wide open and I felt Kyo's arms on my hips and his lips pressed against mine. I was holding my towel up around me - clinging on it for dear life as we kissed. We both broke apart and Kyo smiled.

"I'll go get your clothes." He says as he's walking out of the bathroom. "You know I'll be able to see your underwear in your drawer right? Can I pick out the ones you get to wear?" Kyo says with a big grin on his face.

I laugh. "Fine I'll go get my clothes." I say, giggling.

Right as I was walking out of the bathroom, he spun me around, trying to kiss me. But Because the floor was slippery from the water, I fell and then he fell, covering my head with his hands so my head wouldn't hit the floor so hard.

We both looked at each other, and I realized the towel was barely covering my breasts. I could see in Kyo's eyes, lust and love.

He immediately kissed me and I wrapped my hands in his hair. I found his hands on my hips, and as I looked down I could see that he was poking out of his pants.

We stopped kissing, out of breath. He was smiling.

"What?" I ask with a smile on my face. He looked nervous, and I knew it was because he wanted sex, as do I, but I knew he was trying to ask me if we could have sex.

"Can we um..."

I go back to kissing him and in between the kisses I say "Can we um what?" I ask, snickering between kissing.

"Tohru..." He still looked nervous. He knew I knew what he wanted though.

"Yes." I say.

He smiles a little and we go back to kissing. I felt him wrap his arms fully behind me as he stood up and picked me up off the floor with him.

He carried me to the bed, my body partially covered by the towel. Kyo's muscular body hovered over me on the bed, his big hands still on my hips.

I could feel his kisses on my mouth, going to my cheek, my jawline, and then down to the sensitive part on my neck. His mouth kissed, licked, and bit a part of skin on my neck that made me want him more.

His big hands on my hips were shaking a little, and I knew it was because he wanted me badly. If I didn't make the first move, I knew he wouldn't because he didn't want to scare me.

My voice was gasping for air as he kissed my neck, so I thought it was time I touched him. My hands moved themselves to the bottom of his shirt, gripping his shirt in my hands. I pulled the shirt over him, and he stopped what he was doing just long enough to get the shirt off of him. Eye's full of lust and love, he looked down at me- as if deciding which part of his meal he should have next.

I run my hands slowly down his chest, grazing over his zipper on his pants. He bucked his hips a little when I moved my hand over his crotch.

Kyo's kisses went back to my neck as he had pulled down the towel on me a little bit to show my breasts. Immediately, he went to massaging my breasts with his hands that caused my nipples to get hard.

I was moaning lightly, I wanted him to touch me down there so badly, for him to be inside of me- making me moan and yell his name over and over again.

I know it's embarrassing to have these thoughts, but I couldn't help it. From the way Kyo was touching me I wanted him so bad- and him the same.

The zipper on his pants got stuck for a moment, before I pulled down his zipper and we went back to kissing each other passionately. He helped take his pants off, and now he was left in his boxers, and I was partially covered up by a towel.

"I want to try something." Kyo says as he moves down to just below my knee's.

I wondered what he was doing, as he kissed every inch of skin that came into view. he kept kissing, and making bite marks on my legs. I noticed how he went up as he kissed, and eventually he was dead face even with my towel over my crotch.

He removed the towel, and moved his head lower so he was right where my opening was. I moaned loudly as his hot breath was making me even wetter.

"Tohru your so wet..."

His tongue barely licked me and I gasped, arching on his face. I knew he was smirking.

Being thorough, he started licking every part of me that there was. It felt incredible, his tongue pushing against my spot made me loose control. I had to hold onto his hair as he licked me all over. His tongue would push into me barely, and then push into me all the way. It drove me insane how he was making me feel.

Wanting him now, I removed him from my crotch and flipped him over so I was on top of him. With the towel now on the floor, I was completely exposed.

Trying to make him even harder, I slowly pulled down his boxers, his boxer slowly pulling down over his member making him harden even more.

I smiled as he had his mouth open, and he was clutching the sheets underneath him as I barely licked his tip.

"Tohru please" He moaned. I decided to show him pleasure, licking all the way from the bottom of him to the top of his member and then lightly sucking. I massaged his balls as I did this, and I knew he was enjoying me doing all of this.

His moaning and groaning was very loud, and it got to the point where he made me stop because he wanted me so bad.

"Tohru I can't hold back I want you"

Flipping me back over onto the bed, he was on top of me as he grabbed a condom from his bedside table and put it on.

We both looked at each other one more time, giving the "okay" as he thrust into me.

Our moaning and panting all together could have made the neighbors hear us, although I hope it didn't. Kyo would thrust deeper as I wrapped my legs around him. He would go all the way in me and then pull out only to push into me again. It felt so good, I couldn't control the moans and gasp that came out of my mouth.

His member hit that spot inside of me that made me go crazy, as his hands clutched my hips.

"Tohru!" He practically cried out as he went deeper into me than ever before. I cried out his name, and then realized he hit my g-spot.

"Kyo faster please!"

His thrusts now had more power, and he went faster as well.

Him hitting me repeatedly in that spot over and over again made me loose control. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before I was going to cum.

"Kyo I'm cumming" I gasped.

"Tohru!" He yelled as we both came together, my body still shaking from the orgasm he gave me.

He collapsed on top of me, careful not to crush me and then laid down beside me. He hugged me and kissed me on the head as I pulled a blanket over us.

"I love you Tohru."

"I love you Kyo."

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!:P**


End file.
